3 Minds Plus One Body Equals Mental Issues
by TwistxFall
Summary: So...it looks like there were some other...interesting outcomes of gettimg shot in the head with all those bullets. Much to Tsuna's chagrin. Birthday ficcy for Tsuna, the victim.


**Woooooot! It's Tsuna's birthday! Happy birthday to Tsuna~ Happy birthday to Tsuna~ Haha!**

**Alrighty... This is my little ficlet I made up for our birthday Don. It's kind of a big idea for someone who thought up the idea while walking up the stairs to go to bed...on Xanxus birthday. ^^; But it was ridiculously fun to write! I even got it done in four days! It's a record! XD**

**Hmm...the only real warning I have is that the humour is as dry as the sand in the middle of the Sahara. And that's dry. Like, reeeeaally dry. I apologize if it's not your cup o' tea. ^^**

**Aaah, and for your information:**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts in any format'

**You'll see why in a bit. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! as cool as that might be. Or any of the other stuff I mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p>It was one of those many, <em>many<em> things Reborn caused without his knowledge.

No, wait, scratch that. If the damned baby really could read minds like he says he could, then he was long aware of it.

…It was one of those many, _many_ things Reborn caused, probably knowingly.

It started after Reborn waltzed his baby butt through his front door unannounced, with that high pitched, "Ciaossu!" of his and an unhealthy collection of rifles and handguns in a suitcase, and his little chameleon that makes Dying Will bullets, and then shooting him with one of those said Dying Will bullets.

So basically, it was one of those many, _many_ things Reborn caused, probably knowingly, after he shot Tsuna with a Dying will bullet.

Tsuna had been trying to mind his own business while staring out the window, trying his absolute hardest to ignore how the class was still snickering behind his back after his uncanny, unnecessary, unplanned, unwanted, and a couple of more un- adjectives confession to Sasagawa Kyoko, and that stupid challenge Mochida called him out on he was planning to run away from.

'The sky is really blue today, huh…?'

'IT'S REALLY BLUE WITH ITS DYING WILL!'

"**Holy**-!"

"Sawada! Out in the hall!"

The class burst out in laughter at Tsuna's expense as he quickly scampered out the classroom. Once safely behind the class's closed doors, Tsuna was tugging at his hair.

"Hiiee…! What the hell was that?"

'IT WAS ME AGREEING WITH YOU AS IF I WERE TO DIE!'

It took everything Tsuna had to not start screaming. He was hearing _voices_ in his _head_!

"Wh-what? Who are you? A-and where are you?"

'I AM YOU! WITH DYING WILL! AND INSIDE YOUR HEAD!'

"Where the hell did you come from!"

'YOUR DYING WILL!'

"You're not making sense! What do you mean 'your Dying Will?'"

'IT'S JUST THAT! I CAME FROM YOUR DYING WILL BECAUSE I AM YOU WITH YOUR DYING WILL!'

"And that doesn't make sense! How can you be me with Dying Will when I'm me with Dying Will when Reborn shoots me! There's only one me!"

'BUT I'M JUST YOU!'

"What? No!"

'YES!'

"No!"

'YES!'

"No!"

'YOU DO REALIZE YOUR ARGUING WITH YOUR SELF OUT LOUD AS IF YOU WERE DYING RIGHT?'

"No! I mean, wait! …What?"

'YOU. ARE. AR-GU-ING. WITH. YOUR-"

"Argh, just shut up! You're making me deaf!"

'YOU CAN'T MAKE YOUR MIND DEAF EVEN WITH DYING WILL!'

Little did, Tsuna know, he really was arguing with his self out loud, and it was doing wonders on his already infamous reputation.

(That day, Tsuna's list of names doubled. It went from, Loser, or No-Good, or Useless Tsuna to Hentai, Underwear Pervert, to just plain, unoriginal, Sociopath. Poor Sociopath Tsuna.)

It was a little later that Tsuna was able to understand what that shouting voice in his head was saying. That voice was his Dying Will self…as its own entity in his own mind. Apparently, after he was shot with a Dying Will bullet, his Dying Will self gained the energy to materialize his own mind in Tsuna's mind.

It was very creepy, no matter how much Tsuna thought about it.

And it was also the least of his worries during Mukuro's fight, as it rightfully should.

Tsuna often regrets that getting shot by the Rebuke bullet was not at the top of his worries.

Tsuna was just minding his own business while staring out his bedroom window during his recuperation, trying to ignore his thoughts about how he was probably going to have nightmares about creepy, laughing pineapples dancing the samba with a kappa and a dog and all these masked men with large top hats as the guests.

…You see why he was trying to ignore his thoughts.

'The sky is really blue today, huh…?'

'_Can__'__t __you, __oh __I __don__'__t __know, __think __actually __entertaining __thoughts? __I __don__'__t __think __I __can __even __die, __much __less __in __peace, __if __I __live __in __such __a __boring __retard.__'_

Tsuna was already feeling a migraine coming on.

'What the-!' Tsuna _thought, _not said, actually remembering his lesson learnt, 'Who the hell are you?'

'_No, __I __believe __the __question __is,__ "__Who. __Are. __You?__"'_

'…Huh?'

'_Because __if __you __ask __who __am __I, __then __technically, __you__'__d __be __asking, __who __are __you. __Get __it?__'_

'Um…'

'_Got it?'_

'M-maybe?'

'_Good.'_

Tsuna facepalmed. Great. Of course he'd get a smart ass as an extra mind tenant. Just peachy.

'Let me guess. You were born from the Rebuke bullet right?'

'_Yep~__'_

'Then where is my Dying Will self? D-did he disappear when…?'

'_Hm? __Oh __no, __no. __I __just __suppressed __his __powers __because __he __was __annoying __me __with __his __shouting. __Geez, __what __is __wrong __with __you __and __having __such __a __weird __potential __energy?__'_

Indeed. What the hell was wrong with him.

* * *

><p>Now, Tsuna wouldn't be Tsuna if he didn't somehow, in some amount of time, warm up to all that annoyed the freakin' heck out of him. And Tsuna also wouldn't be Tsuna if he didn't think every once and a while, that they were a lot more trouble than they were worth.<p>

Strangely enough (or not so much considering Tsuna wasn't even a big fan of himself in the first place), he almost always thought his mind roomies were a hell lot more trouble than they're worth.

Never mind that these two were what helped him protect his friends, gave him the power to fight for a peaceful existence and blah, blah, blah; you know what Tsuna fights for.

Poor Tsuna couldn't even listen to music without having them interfere.

Such as this one day in mid August, where Tsuna was just relaxing on his bed, headphones arched above his head and music streaming into his ears.

'_Good God, what the hell are you listening to.'_

Tsuna winced at the sudden inquiring intrusion and frowned at his Hyper Dying Will self.

'Don't say it like that. Haru gave me this CD to listen to whenever I could have a day off. It's this all-boy band, Starish, I believe.'

'THEY MAKE UPBEAT MUSIC AS IF THEY WERE TO DIE!'

'_And __you __can __shut __up. __Why, __pray __tell, __would __that __insane __girl __give __you __music __of __a __sugary __coated __pop __love __song?__'_

'I get enough from Gokudera that she's crazy, please don't you start.'

'_Gokudera~ __Despite __his __overly __clingy __personality __around __you, __he __does __have __a __good __taste __in __people.__' _

'**Anyway**! She was dragging me through Namimori Mall using me to help her carry some of gymnastics clothing she bought and we stopped at the music store. She bought this CD because she liked the music from this anime whose…name I can't rememb-'

'UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA MAJI LOVE 1000%!'

_'…'_

'…How do you **know** that?'

'IT'S ON THE CD CASE!'

'O-oh…'

'_Heh __heh. __Don__'__t __you __feel __stupid?__'_

'Sh-shut up! You weren't saying anything!'

'_Ah, __but __if __I __did __I __would __have __been __interrupting __you, __just __like __that __brain __dead __piece __of __Dying __Will __energy __over __there. __But, __touché, __my __other __self. __Now __continue.__'_

'Nn. W-well, she bought the CD for herself but she was really shocked I haven't seen the show myself and- Wait a second! You're in my head! You should know what she said in the first place because you were there!'

'_But __was __I __really? __Because __technically-__'_

'**There****'****s ****nothing ****technical ****about ****it!**'

'_Hmph. __Fine. __I __just __wasn__'__t __listening __to __her.__'_

'How could you not! She kept ranting on and on about the show-!'

'_And __that __would __be __why. __I __don__'__t __listen __to __squeaky __voices __that __talk __on __for __over __thirty __seconds. __I __don__'__t __even __remember __going __to __the __mall __with __her.__'_

'HE'S POMPOUS WITH HIS DYING WILL!'

'_I __don__'__t __need __you __telling __me __that __when __you __don__'__t __make __sense __half __of __the __time.__'_

'I MAKE SENSE WITH MY DYING WILL!'

'_See? __Just __like __that! __You __aren__'__t __making __any __sense! __Is __it __your __Dying __Will __that __makes __sense? __You __make __sense __with __your __Dying __Will? __Your __sentences __always __have __a __double __meaning __and __it__'__s __frustrating __to __listen __to __all __the __time__! __Why __can__'__t __you __just-!__'_

'Not to disturb you while you're finally ranting on him but I'd really like to listen to my music without hearing you two squabble so I'll just tune you guys out now…'

And Tsuna conveniently did just that. It was a useful little trick called "breaking the link" Tsuna always resorted to when his mind "buddies" were a tad bit too much to listen to. His Hyper Dying Will self always hated it whenever he did so, breaking out of his calm, snobbish demeanour just to yell at Tsuna for 'leaving him in the depths of an empty void.'

That was the only repercussion, really. Getting shouted at because your mind was an empty void can do wonders on an already low self-esteem.

…And also, the two could reconnect the link whenever the saw fit.

'_Hey, boy with an oblivion as his mind. I just thought of something interesting.'_

Just like that.

Tsuna sighed, 'Yes? What is it?'

'_If we were an all boy band, you'd so be the cute one.'_

Tsuna actually choked on his own breath. After a fit of coughing he responded back weakly, 'Wh-wh-what? What brought this on?'

'_That __CD __full __of __what __people __call __music. __It__'__s __by __an __all __boy __band __and __I __thought __it __would __be __weird __if __we __were __an __all __boy __band.__'_

'I'm glad you see it's a weird thought.'

'_Yeah. __But __see, __we __could __be. __I __could __be __the __uber __cool, __badass, __sexy __lead __guitarist __and __you__'__d __be __the __cute, __innocent __but __with __a __spice __singer __and __bassist. __We__'__d __be __famous.__'_

'WHAT WOULD I BE?'

'_You __would __be __the __weirdo __that __nobody __likes __so __he __gets __replaced __in __the __end. __Oh, __and __you__'__d __be __on __the __drums.__'_

'THAT'S REALLY MEAN!'

'_That's 'cause I don't like you. I'm not even nice to the weakest of us and I can at least tolerate him.'_

'Well, don't I feel loved…'

'_You should~'_

And that was example one the many headache inducing situations brought on. Example two is an example of how our Tsuna cannot even enjoy the company of his best friends without the two of the filling his thoughts. Such as this one day in late September as Tsuna walked to school.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned at the call, a smile on his face upon recognizing their voices.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, good morning!"

"Good morning, Tenth!"

"Haha, it is a nice morning isn't it?"

And as Tsuna opened his mouth to reply, probably with something Reborn did since his torturer under the pseudonym of his home tutor did wake him up via setting off his mattress full of grenades he set up during the night…

'_Aw. __Aren__'__t __those __two __just __the __cutest __things __with __their __happy __submissive __smiles. __It __almost __makes __me __want __to __dress __them __up __in __a __maid __costume __and __order __them __around __to __do __stuff.__'_

Tsuna promptly choked on air.

And that's where example two begins.

As Gokudera fretted over his boss and Yamamoto staring at Tsuna with a concerned smile, Tsuna tried to form a coherent thought.

'Wha- Where- Why-'

'_I'm sorry; your thoughts are choppy and I can't understand them. Mind clearing them up, please?'_

'**What ****the ****hell? ****Where ****did ****that ****come ****from! ****Why ****would ****you ****even ****think ****that!**'

'_Gah, __turn __it __down __why __don__'__t __you? __And __how __could __I __not? __Their __smiles __are __so __placating, __I __had __to.__'_

'They're both **guys**! How could you even-'

'_Hissy Kitty and Happy Puppy are still fussing over you, you know.'_

Tsuna gave a mental glare at his counterpart before assuring his friends that he was fine and that no, he was not dying of a lung disease and had to be rushed to the hospital and Gokudera-kun, just hang up the phone cause it's really okay-

Needless to say, it was a good five minutes before they were walking again.

'_You __know, __if __your __friends __didn__'__t __have __such __a __one __track __mind, __I __might __consider __them __suitable __for __you __to __date.__'_

Tsuna's jaw dropped.

Fortunately for Tsuna, his jaw dropped during a rather exciting part during Yamamoto's baseball tale, and only served to make Yamamoto a little more excited talking about it.

'What- Just- No. No. No no no **no**. I like Kyoko-chan! There's no way I'd even consider them!'

'_But she's so boriiing. At least choose a girl with flare. Like…Bianchi. She's hot.'_

'No- Oh God, no! I'd die dating her! And besides, she one of my friends' sister! That's just wrong…!'

Tsuna conveniently forgot Sasagawa Kyoko is the dearly beloved little sister of Sasagawa Ryohei.

'_And __has __a __thing __for __your __tutor, __so __she__'__s __out. __But __really, __be __a __little __open __minded. __Dating __a __guy__'__s __not __too __bad, __much __less __liking __one. __I __know __it __was __love __at __first __sight __when __I __saw __Mukuro~__'_

Tsuna wanted to die.

'**Mukuro**? No! That's just plain creepy! I still have nightmares about him!'

'I LIKE RYOHEI!'

'_And __thus, __the __loud __ass __makes __his __appearance. __Though, __Ryohei__'__s __pretty __good__… __just __not __my __type. __Oh, __but __Xanxus? __He__'__s __an __ass __but __he __is __really __lovely~__' _

Tsuna mentally cringed, 'Guys, can we please not have a conversation about what is a suitable guy? I like-'

'_Kyoko, __Kyoko; __we __got __it, __we __got __it. __But __that __doesn__'__t __change __the __fact __that __she__'__s __the __most __boring __girl __I __have __ever __laid __eyes __on __and __guys __are __just __so __much __better. __Like __Hibari. __He__'__s __a __shrimp __now __but __ten __years __in __the __future __he __is __just __fine__.__'_

'Please…no more…'

'I LIKE SQUALO!'

Tsuna wanted to cry.

'_I __don__'__t __find __robots __attractive __but __Spanner__'__s __pretty __cute. __But __Genkishi __in __that __Hel l__Armor __of __his __is __too __badass. __And __don__'__t __even __get __me __started __on __Torikabuto__'__s __mask__…__!__'_

Tsuna felt like puking.

'I LIKE LEVI!'

Tsuna promptly vomited all over the sidewalk.

"T-Tenth!"

"Tsuna…!"

'_Oh, now that is just disgusting.'_

'HE'S PUKING WITH HIS DYING WILL!'

"I feel sick…"

"Tenth! Please allow me to call the hospital! You are gravely ill!"

"Haha, I think Tsuna should just rest in the infirmary when we get to school! It doesn't seem that bad!"

"You idiot! The Tenth just threw up! How can you say he just needs to rest in the infirmary! This is a first-class dire medical situation! We need to-!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun, we don't-ugh- need to go to the hospital… It was probably something I ate this morning…"

"But Tenth-!"

"If you're so concerned, why don't you just carry him to school, Gokudera?"

"What? Fuck no, Baseball Idiot! Do you know how-!"

"Ugh…I-I'm fine with it Gokudera-kun."

"Okay! If you say so, Tenth!"

And the three were off to school…again, with Tsuna on an overly happy Gokudera's back and a wistful Yamamoto next to him.

'You two are so disgusting.'

It was normal, No-Good Tsuna that reinitiated the conversation.

'_Why, __my __dear __me, __I __don__'__t __know __what __you __are __talking __about. __All __we __were __doing __was __stating __our __preferences__…__! __I __haven__'__t __even __mentioned __why __I __like __Byakuran~__'_

'**Your ****preferences ****are ****just ****the ****people ****you****'****ve ****fought ****and ****who ****shout ****too ****much!****'**

'THEY SHOUT WITH THEIR DYING WILL!'

'_Please. If I know how good they are fighting then they'll most definitely be good in be-"_

Tsuna cut the mental link.

(About two months later, Tsuna idly wondered why his Dying Will self didn't mention Gokudera and why his Hyper Dying Will self didn't mention Enma.)

* * *

><p>And it was normal to have a bunch of bad times and a couple of good memories sprinkled here and there.<p>

Just like with his friends, Tsuna's mind buddies knew how to pull through for him in the end.

Such as this one evening in October.

The evening of October the Thirteenth, to be more specific.

Tsuna had been lying on the bed, face buried in his pillow and exhaustion flooding his form.

It had been a typical birthday for him, Reborn that is, in that not so typical way. Tsuna came in after school to find the house bustling in hubbub, throwing together the last preparations for the grand party. Tsuna knew better that to ask for his own birthday party in the midst of Reborn's party, but as the time went on and the party dragged, it became somewhat clear to Tsuna that this was the only celebration they were having this October.

He figured he should have expected his birthday to be forgotten again.

'_Hey, __you __with __my __face, __only __cuter __when __mine__'__s __sexy. __Why __is __it __so __long?__'_

'…Huh?'

'_That was the cool way to say, "why the long face." Except if you say it, it won't be cool 'cause I'm the one who makes it cool.'_

'Oh, shut up. I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your snotty ass personality at the moment.'

'_Whoa. Spicy.'_

'HE'S SULKING WITH HIS DYING WILL!'

'I am **not** sulking.'

'_Right. __And __I__'__m __not __your __Hyper __Dying __Will __self __who __likes __a __good __fighter and is the hottest one of us.__'_

'Seriously, guys. Just…buzz off for a while, okay?'

'_Hell __no. __Do __you __know __how __scary __it __is __in __your __mind __right __now. __There__'__s __like __these __dark __clouds __that __keep __trying __to __take __over __everything __and __they__'__re __cold. __You __cannot __leave __us __here __to __fend __through __these __clouds.__'_

"Yes, I very well can and will, thank you very much.'

'YOU SHOULD TALK WITH US! WE CAN HELP WITH OUR DYING WILL!'

'…'

'_What the douche said. Come, come, O Normal One. Dearest Hyper Dying Will self will help you with aaaall your problems~'_

'…You guys need names.'

'_You're just now thinking about that.'_

'…They forgot my birthday.'

'WHO FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY!'

'Just about everyone is who. After I got home from school, everybody was already there rushing to get in the last minute preparations for _Reborn__'__s_ birthday party today.'

'_Huh. How convenient for the little squeaker to have a birthday a day before yours.'_

'I wouldn't have minded if we could have a joint party like we did last year… I mean sure, they forgot then but I still got to celebrate it.'

'THAT BIRTHDAY PARTY WAS FUN!'

'_Shut up! You're not helping any cause! And anyway, this doesn't seem like you. I didn't think you were one to celebrate your birthday in the first place.'_

'If I have friends I can celebrate it with, why shouldn't I?'

'_Oh…'_

'I-it really isn't so much that it's my birthday I wanna celebrate. It's a special day, my special day, and I thought it would be great to celebrate with them. B-but, it doesn't matter anymore s-since they forgot. I'll just celebrate on m own, like I did before Reborn came.'

'HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!'

'E-eh?'

'_That's right! You won't be alone on your birthday! You still have us! Even though that guy over there isn't what you'd actually call ideal company.'_

'HEY!'

'_And __have __some __faith __in __your __friends. __I __may __not __think __they__'__re __the __best __of __company, __but __you__'__ve __been __through __a __lot __side __by __side. __They __might __pull __through __for __you __in __the __end.__'_

A slow smile spread Tsuna's lips.

'…Thanks, you guys.'

'NOT A PROBLEM!'

'_Indeed. Now I hope you won't be spending your birthday only playing videogames.'_

'Eh? But that's exactly what I was planning to do! I have the Legend of Zelda Master Collection on GameCube and I was planning to work on beating Zelda II!'

'_And__…__? __Still __doesn__'__t __change __the __fact __you __need __a __life.__'_

'Hey! What did you expect for me to do?'

'…_How's Namimori's clubs?'_

'**Hell ****no!**'

'_Prude.'_

'It's called morals! Besides, Zelda II is supposed to be Zelda's hardest game! I chose this game knowing you would want a challenge!'

'…_A challenge you say? Well, I suppose I can tolerate your lack of adventure sense and see what this game's about.'_

'HE LIKES A CHALLENGE WITH HIS DYING WILL!'

And that night, Tsuna went to bed feeling better about his birthday than he's ever had in a while.

He was feeling so much better that when he woke up due to Reborn waking him up with his ten ton mallet, he didn't even complain…as much. He was so elated that when he sat down to breakfast, he didn't even mind get stared at as if something was wrong and he was the cause of it. Hell, he didn't even mind when even Yamamoto and Gokudera, who despite chatting on as they do every day, snuck glances at his small form as if he was the cause of a mental distress.

Tsuna had a good day.

'IT'S REALLY SHINY IN HERE!'

'_I __know. __I __feel __like __a __freaking __vampire __in __your __mind. __It__'__s __too __bright __here__…__! __I __think __I__'__m __going __to __shrivel __and __die __in __a __swirl __of __fiery __dust__…__!__'_

'But I'm in a good mood. It's not every day I'm actually looking forward to going home!'

'_Yeah. I can see that in your mind. Literally.'_

'How can you blame me?'

'_It__'__s __sorta __kinda __maybe __scary. __You__'__re __not __even __perturbed __that __your __possessive __kitty __and __oblivious __puppy __aren__'__t __following __you.__'_

'They left sometime before lunch. I don't know why, though if they have their reasons, they have their reasons.'

'SO UNDERSTANDING WITH YOUR DYING WILL!'

'_More like uncaring…'_

'It's just I don't mind. I got it around my head we weren't hanging out together today so it doesn't bother me as it could have…!'

'_Oooh~ __Is __that __your __inferiority __complex __speaking?__'_

'N-No! Shut up!'

'_Heh __heh. __Whatever __you __say~__'_

Tsuna refrained from retorting back to his other self as he stepped onto the doorstep, hand already twisting the doorknob.

"I'm hom-"

"SURPRISE!"

Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what…?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"E-eh? M-my…wh-what?"

A sharp pain erupted in his shin and Tsuna immediately crouched to nurse it, but the surprise kept him from shouting in pain as he would have.

His eyes stared into large, black ones once he knelt.

"Re-Reborn?"

Reborn smirked. "Cat got your tongue, No-Good Tsuna?"

Quite obviously. Tsuna couldn't even reply to that.

But Reborn knew what the cause of Tsuna's irresponsiveness was and gave a knowing smirk.

"Can't you see? It's your birthday party."

"Birthday…?"

"Oh , Tsu-kun, did you forget your birthday was today?" Sawada Nana stepped up to her still shell shocked boy as he stood and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Silly Tsu-kun! How could you forget?"

And by the sheepish look in her eyes, Tsuna could tell that her off-handed chide was directed towards herself; she forgot. But it wasn't the sheepish look in her eyes that gave it away. Tsuna could tell by the banner that hung and read "Happy Birthday, Tsuna!" over his head was simply the back of the banner they used for Reborn. The streamers that decorated the ceiling were ripped and torn, some only held together by an excessive amount of tape due to how badly Lambo had tried to hang off of them the day before. The wrappings on the gifts the party some of the attendants had wasn't even a single wrapping and was obviously recycled by taping multiple wrapping papers together. And though the cake, secured in Sasagawa Kyoko's arms, was just freshly baked if how the icing looked slightly melted, the unlit candles stuck in it were blackened at the tips from when they were lit for Reborn.

It wasn't a grand or even remotely pretty party set up. And Tsuna knew that.

But they still got together and did their best to make up for their mistake. They worked just as hard to give him a party.

That was what mattered the most.

'_It __looks __like __a __dump __in __here__…__! __What __did __they __do, __use __the __trash __from __that __baby__'__s __party?__'_

'RECYCLING WITH THEIR DYING WILL!'

'_Damn. This is kind of a sorry excuse for a party. But, hey, they did get together in the end right? I told you that they might pull through for you.'_

And Tsuna laughed. His laugh reverberated and left everybody speechless and staring in shock. Tsuna fixed his friends and family a warm, fond smile, his eyes narrowing in its warmth.

"Thank you, everyone."

'And that goes for you two, as well.'

'_W-well, you should feel grateful. I-it's not easy figuring out what to say to brighten an already dark void…!'_

'…Are you stuttering?'

'_I-I'm not stuttering!'_

'HE'S BLUSHING AND STUTTERING WITH HIS DYING WILL!'

'_Sh-shut __up! __I__'__m __not __stuttering! __And __I __can__'__t __blush! __I__'__m __only __an __entity __in __his __mind!__'_

'YOU'RE STILL STUTTERING!'

'_I'm no-'_

'But you were.'

'_Nn…! Whatever…! I don't think I have heard you laugh before. If I don't get exposed to it, I can't build up resistance to it, just like have with everything else about you.'_

Tsuna chuckled quietly, 'I think I feel sorta flattered…!'

'_Don't get too flattered. I'm still the most desirable out of us.'_

'AND EGOTISTICAL!'

'_Yes, yes, the list can go on~'_

Tsuna laughed again and walked to his friends with a large smile as they inched closer to him, everybody greeting him and talking simultaneously.

Honestly, it wasn't any different. Just like his friends, they had their faults and flaws. No matter what though, trouble, training, everyday occurrences, his mind entities knew what to do and what to say to pull through in the end.

They became just as important as the people he was fighting for and Tsuna was looking forward to the times they'll spend together.

(And as happy of a note that is, what Tsuna failed to realize after all this time is that they'll _always_ be spending time together. They're stuck in his mind after all. It's a lifetime of headaches, Tsuna.)

* * *

><p><strong>*Phew!* That is complete! I apologize for any mistakes (ff-dot-net screwed up my formats...)! Now I'm off to go do some personal celebration of Tsuna's birthday...! And Happy belated birthday Reborn! <strong>


End file.
